Destiny
by DaydreamerII
Summary: BMWW A new and different way of meeting BMWW A differnt way to meet, PLease read and review
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Alfred was driving Bruce Wayne home when all of a sudden he stopped. "What seems to be the problem Alfred?" he asked. Alfred turned around and said " There appears to be a lady in the road sir."

Bruce Wayne jumped out of his car and went to check her out. He looked her over and saw some deep cuts and bruises. He lifts her up and puts her in the car. "Alfred drive fast to the house and get the Dr to meet us there."

"very well sir" Alfred speeds up and makes it to the mansion in record timing, Bruce carries this lady in and takes her to a guest room. He gently lays her on the bed. Then the doctor comes in and gives her an examination. "She has a few broken ribs, some deep cuts which I was able to stitch up, some bruises and a nasty bump on her head. I don't want her to move Bruce, she needs to stay here if that's alright with you ."

"of course Doc, she can stay here as long as she needs to." the doctor left and Bruce was trying to make her more comfortable. He looked at her and realized how beautiful she was even in this condition. On her wrist she had a gold I D bracelet on with the name of Diana on it. He leaves the room quietly.

"I am going on Patrol Alfred, let me know as soon as she wakes up." he says while descending into the bat cave.

Diana wakes up with a start. She starts to jump but the pain was so great that she let out a small scream and relaxed back upon the bed. Alfred came in "miss you are awake. I'm Alfred. I will go make something for you to eat and drink and please try not to hurt yourself. Alfred went downstairs and started to fix some food as he buzzed batman. "what is it Alfred?"

"I wanted you to know Master Bruce that she is awake." "I am on my way Alfred, the nights been way too long."

Batman reaches the Bat cave and changes out of his uniform in a hurry. He rushes to the room and knocks on the door. He heard a soft come in and he opened it and went inside. "Hello there, nice to see you awake. I am Bruce Wayne and you are at the Wayne Manor. I found you in the streets and brought you here."

Diana looked up and gazed into Bruce's eyes. She muttered a soft thank you and tried to get up. Bruce tenderly stops her and lets her know that she is not going anywhere until she is better. "I don't want to be a bother sir, I am not sure as to what happened or who I am." at that tears started to flow down her face. Bruce gently wiped them away and took her hand into his. "Don't worry I will do my best to help you and believe me you are not a bother." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her hand. She felt a small tingle and figured she was just nervous. Alfred placed the tray of food down beside her. "I have some work to do, I will be back later to check on you, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

She sighed and laid back down upon the bed. She quickly drifted off into slumber land. Bruce went downstairs to see what he can find out about Diana. After hours with no luck he decided to go lay down himself. He walked to his room and passed hers. He decided to check upon her. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. She was asleep but she was shivering. So he found her a blanket and placed it on her. He thought to himself how beautiful this lady was. He didn't understand why someone would want to hurt her. He traced her lips with his fingers and decided to give her a kiss. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. She started to stir so he quickly stood up and left hoping she didn't know he was there.

When Diana woke up the next day she found a rose with a note beside her. The note said - A beautiful Rose for a beautiful lady. I hope that you are well and I will see you when I get home, Bruce. She smiled and smelled her rose. Alfred came in with some lunch and laid it beside her. " Whatever you like to eat miss please let me know. I am here to serve you ."

"thank you Alfred that is so very n ice of you." She looked around and made up her mind today she was going to get out of bed and see what she can do to help Alfred and Bruce. She checked all of her wounds out and decided they are not bad enough to keep her in bed. So she started to get up , she started to make her way to the chair and then she started to fall but two strong hands caught her. "Just where do you think you are going young lady?" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and smiled at him. " I didn't want to stay in the bed any longer I wanted to help you out with everything.." "Where is it you want to go?" he asked. " I want to see a beautiful garden, I am tired of being in the bed Mr. Wayne."

"I can understand that but your injuries are not up to par yet but I will carry you to the garden so you can see it." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the garden. " I want to know all that you can remember, we know that your name is Diana by your ID bracelet, but we need to know what happened and exactly who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny chapter 2 -- Remembering

"I am sorry that I can't remember much Mr. Wayne, I…"

"Please call me Bruce, Diana. You will remember soon enough until then my house is yours."

She smiled at him and he could not take his eyes off of her. She moved and the pain was too great, she tried not to show it but he caught the look. He reached and took her hand in his. She gazed into his eyes and suddenly yawned. " Oh I am sorry Mr. I mean Bruce, I guess I still rather tired." He lifted her up and carried her back to her room. He tucked her into bed and wouldn't leave the room until she fell asleep.

He closed the door when Alfred got his attention. "the bat signal master Bruce." He went as fast as he could and got into his gear and left and met Commissioner Gordon in his office "What seems to be the problem Commissioner?"

"Batman our resources say that the Ambassador to Themyscira is missing, there is no motive that we know of. No one has demanded a ransom for her so we are at a lost."

"Don't worry Commissioner I'm on it." At that he poofed into the night air before Gordon could say anything else. " I hate it when he does that" he said as he sat in his office chair and smoked his pipe.

Batman raced to his bat cave to see if his computer had a picture of the Ambassador but there was no luck. He sat there for hours and researched. But to no avail. He went out and did his rounds in Gotham, righting the wrongs and preventing tragedies. He come home around 4 in the morning, so he started u p to his bed. He has missed talking to Diana so he went and checked on her. He opened the door and peeked in, she was asleep like a baby so he started to close the door when he heard her screaming in her sleep. " You will not defeat me Circe" then he heard a scream. He rushed in and saw her trembling so he held her and she clung unto him. He gently rocked her to sleep and went to his bed but kept his door open just in case she needed him again.

He laid in his bed confused on why he was worried so much about this woman. He has always been alone since his parents death except for Alfred and Dick. He always enjoyed the quiet and the dark but one look at this woman and there was a light so bright he couldn't ignore. As he closed his eyes, his dreams started to shape out into the vision of this raven haired beauty that was in his house.

The next morning he started early. He just could not get some things off his mind. He researched themyscira and found out that It was an island populated with nothing but beautiful Amazon women. He thought to himself that as Beautiful as Diana was, she could fit right in without a problem. He heard a noise and turned around to see what it was. Alfred came down the stairs to talk to him." Sir Miss Diana is healing very nicely, I think you should give her a tour of the manor." "Alfred that's a great idea." Bruce finished what he was doing and started up the stairs to her room. He reached the door and took a deep breath. He knocked quietly on the door. No response. He knocked a bit harder this time still no response was given. He opened the door slightly and said real loud "Diana", finally she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a beautiful satin blouse with white slacks that showed the curves of her legs and thighs. His eyes grew wide. "Is something wrong Bruce? I was just changing into this outfit that Alfred had acquired for me." Bruce finally found his voice and said softly, "I wanted to know if you would like me to show you around the manor?"

She smiled and his heart leaped. "I would be honored Mr. Wayne." He took her hand and put her arm through his. "it is Bruce and the honor is all mine Diana." He led her through the different rooms and they talked about everything. With each passing moment his heart grew more towards Diana. They got to the pictures of his parents. He stopped and got quiet. His smile faded and his eyes grew dark. "What is it Bruce, what is wrong?"

"Diana When I was a young boy my parents took me to see a movie I had wanted to see. The movie was great and all but as were leaving it happened." "What is it Bruce?"

"We wanted to take a short cut through the alley and then we were stopped. A guy out of nowhere came and put a gun in our faces. He wanted mom's jewels and dad's wallet. Dad tried to fight him but he shot him through the heart. Dad was dead in a instant. Mom turned around to me and told me to run. The guy didn't want any witnesses so he shot my mother too and killed her. I was able to get away and thank God Alfred was t here to raise me."

"I am so sorry Bruce, I am not sure what to say, I…." she couldn't talk anymore she was in tears. "Diana the reason I told you was because I knew I could trust you and that I am falling in love with you."

Diana didn't know what to say. She started to speak but felt her words vaporize when his lips were on hers. After their kiss he had to tell her more. "I am one that is usually a loner, I keep to myself, my life is my own but for some reason I was compelled to let you in my world of darkness. You are a light that gives me strength. I cant promise that I wont hurt you but I will do my best not to."

She wrapped her arms around him kissed him. "Bruce I want to find out who I am, I don't want to keep anything from you, I want to share my life with you and I want you to be a part of it. Just promise me that when we do find out that you wont run from me."

"Diana I usually push those I care about away from me, I don't want to hurt them. But I feel that we are drawn to each other. It doesn't matter what we find out you own my heart"

At that they kissed again and they talked some more until it was late. He walked her back to her room. She opened the door and went in. She was on cloud nine that she didn't watch where she was stepping and tripped onto the bed. On the bed was a note, Diana grabbed it up and thinking it was from Bruce she read it out loud. She realized after she read it , she had no clue what it was. After saying these few words, something happened. She fainted then there was a Boom Crackle like thunder and lightening, so loud that it shook the manor. Bruce ran into her room to see what had happened. When he got there he saw Diana floating the air dressed in a metal armor with the letters WW in the front and stars. There was a golden lasso attacked to her outfit and what seemed to be a golden tiara with a red star in the middle of it on her head. There was a glow, a golden glow around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny chapter 3

Diana looked down at Bruce, " I remember everything. My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira but others call me Wonder Woman. I came to this world to teach peace and love. I was fighting with a witch named Circe who had cast a spell on me making me forget everything and then when I read that note, those words somehow gave me my memories. Say something Bruce."

He looked at her, his smile vanished, he had more of a shock face on him.

"please tell me you still love me Bruce?"

"I… I…. I got to go, Diana." with that he left abruptly.

Alfred came in after he had left and stared at her. "I guess Alfred this is goodbye, apparently He doesn't love me like I had thought he did. I thank you for everything." She gave him a hug and packed her things and wrote Bruce a note. "please Alfred lay this on his bed" she kissed his cheek and left.

Bruce went downstairs and changed into batman and went patrolling. He can always clear his mind this way. All he could think of was her no matter how hard he wanted to forget. Her eyes how aqua blue they were , how he can get lost in them, her kindness, her love, her body so curvy and her……, He stops himself and sighs. After stopping 3 burglaries and 2 rapes he goes to Commissioner's office. " I found your missing ambassador Jim, she is at her office." He poofs back into the night.

He arrives back at the cave to a very upset Alfred. "What is it Alfred?" He takes off his cowl and starts to change into his regular clothes. "Master Bruce I am very upset on the way you treated Miss Diana. She deserved better after all she went through." Bruce looked up at him , his eyes soften as his voice did. "I know Alfred but she is truly a Goddess and I am but a mere human. When I thought she was a normal lady, things were much simpler. She is a meta human and I am not worthy of her."

He thought about her eyes, how they sparkle when she smiles. Her lips , how inviting they were, her body how curvy and luscious it is. He stopped himself. He knew he was in love. He knew that if he by chance could have a relationship it would be with no one but her. She was the type of woman he has dreamt about. He also knew that she was a meta human. She was a Goddess, a princess and immortal, while he was plain ordinary man who could die at anytime. He fought the cons and pros in his head. He decided if by chance anyone would try to use her to get to him they will face it together. He wanted her. He wanted her love.

"Alfred I am not sure on what to do for the first time in my life. I want to but I can't." I need to sleep on it." Bruce went upstairs and laid down on his bed. But he couldn't sleep. He turned and noticed an envelope on his bed. He tore it open and read the contents.

_Bruce, I wanted to thank you for everything, I realized that you don't love me like I do you, so I promise not to bother you again, please except this as a token of the moments we had once shared. Good bye Bruce Wayne I will never forget you._

_Diana_

He found the Id bracelet that had her name on it. It had fallen out when he opened the letter. He noticed there were tears stains ion the note. He laid back down and went over the last few days in his mind. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he was awakened to Alfred knocking on his door. "what is it Alfred?" "Mister Kent called and requested that you meet him at the usual spot for a meeting."

"Thank you Alfred, I will get dressed and meet him up there."

Bruce changed into his Batman persona and took the teleported to the watch tower. He arrived and went straight to the conference room and took his seat. He crossed his arms and waited for this meeting to start. While people were coming in, his thoughts were of Diana.

Superman called the meeting to order. " I met a new super heroine I want all of you to meet, Her name is Wonder Woman."

Batman was in shock not that anyone could tell. He kept his usual Batman glare. Diana walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Wow" Wally exclaimed.

John and Shayera introduced their selves.

Jo'nn talked to her through her mind and she laughed.

Batman just glared.

Superman introduced him. "The quiet one there is Batman, don't let him intimate you."

Diana was very excited to meet others like her. Everyone was talking a lot. Batman got up and said "if we are done here I must attend to Gotham."

That made Diana stop and look at him. But before she could question him he was gone.

That night he was in a gruffy mood. He was on the rooftop when he heard someone land behind him. He got his batarang ready and thinking it was superman he said "you know you are not allowed in my city." A soft feminine voice replied. " I didn't know I wasn't allowed." He turned around. " I thought you were the boy scout."

She smiled and said "As you can see I'm not." He nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you about someone from this city. If you could do me a favor."

"A favor such as?

"I met someone here and I was wondering if you could check on him every now and then just to make sure he is ok ."

Batman got jealous.

"Why cant you talk to him ?"

"Well that's complicated you see he doesn't want me around , and I promised him I wouldn't be."

(_How can anyone not want you around, your beautiful, and charming and….) _he thought but was interrupted by her.

"Batman please don't let him know that you are there."

"Fine" he said with his jealousy getting deeper." his name?" not really wanting to know the answer.

"His name is Bruce Wayne."

Batman swallowed hard. He turned and she was already flying off.

( _After I hurt her she still cares for me. How I want to be with her, how I want to hold her and to kiss her and to love her but its too complicated, how can I tell her what I feel but let her know that it wont work? Is it Destiny that she came into my life?) _

These questions keep haunting his thoughts and his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Chapter 4

Batman just couldn't get Diana out of his mind. What should he do? As he was on the rooftop, he gazed down onto the streets. He saw men with their arms around their women, some sneaking in kisses, couples holding hands. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed her. Yes she was a Meta human but she was still capable of love, the question to be asked is, whether or not he was.

He remembered his words to her, "it doesn't matter what we found out, you own my heart." Batman takes a deep breath and decided what he wanted to do.

He transported to the watch tower and sneaks into her room, He sits in a chair, he pulled into the darkness and just waits for her. He falls asleep but wakes up when he heard the doorknob twitch. Diana came into the room, which was still dark; she started to unzip her uniform when batman came out of the darkness.

"Batman, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

He glances over her body not once, not even twice but a few times. In his deep baritone voice he said "I found Bruce Wayne, I had a talk with him, he had asked that I give this to you." He hands her a note. She starts to open it, but looks up to find Batman gone. "I wonder how he does that."

She looks down and reads the note:

_Diana, if you would,_

_I would like to invite you_

_to Dinner at the Manor _

_tonight at 7 pm._

_Bruce_

Diana smiled and shed a tear. She thought he never wanted to talk to her again. She was happy but anxious. She wanted tonight to be perfect. So obviously she had to go shopping but didn't want to go Gotham. So she decided to ask the girls for help.

They suggested a nice little place called Bludhaven. So on her way she goes.

Looking all around she finally found this one nice place. The clothes were not too expensive and they had a way of showing off her curves in all the right places. Diana chose a long elegant red dress that was adorned with pearls.

All of a sudden she heard people screaming for help. She quickly spinned to change into her Wonder Woman outfit and headed their way.

It was two gangs just shooting at each other but the bullets were hitting a lot of innocent people. Diana started to block the bullets with her bracelets while charging at one group. Then she was joined by a young fellow. He was kicking one while punching another. Finally they got the gangs rounded up to where the police could take them into custody. The stranger went to her and introduced himself.

"I'm Nightwing; I wanted to thank you for helping me with my city. I never seen you before but I'm very grateful for the help." He reached out his hand and offered it to Diana.

She took it and smiled sweetly. The she remembered her dinner plans. "If you would excuse me, Nightwing I am late in meeting someone." With that she went on her way, as he did.

She quickly changed into her red dress, and fixed her hair and headed up to the Manor. She got up to the doorbell. Started to ring it but she walked away. She took a deep breath and tried it again .

Alfred answered the door with a smile on his face. "Good to see you again Miss Diana." He held the door open for her when she heard a voice calling out to see if it was for him. A young gentleman came down the stairs and just stared at Diana.

"oh hello"

"Miss Diana, this is Dick, this is Bruce's son."

At the mention of his name, Bruce came to the door .He was nervous but wasn't about to show it.

Dick just looked at his dad, then looked at Diana, then looked at his dad again.

"Diana, you look beautiful, please come on in, Alfred please take her into the dining room, ill be there in a few."

"Yes of course Master Bruce." He held his arm out to her and she slipped hers into it.

Bruce looked at his son and smiled. Dick whispered to his dad and asked him if he knew who that was.

Bruce grinned and said yes and that he would explain all later that he needed to talk to her.

Dick understood that was his cue to leave, so he left still puzzled.

Bruce took a deep breath and went into the dining room

"Diana"

to be continued in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny chapter 5

"Diana"

Diana sits down in the chair before her and looks up smiling at Bruce, listening very intently to what he wants to say. She feels a twinge of nervousness in her body but hides it well. Batman would be proud of her.

(must she smile at me like that? doesn't she know how hard this is for me to tell her.) Bruce takes a deep breath and starts.

"Diana, when we met I have fallen for you, then you turned out to be a meta human, a very beautiful one at that but still a meta human, and well I panicked. That isn't like me and I considered you a threat to my way of life."

"Bruce what are you meaning?"

"Well Diana there is something about me you should know for more than one reason. You see I happen to be…"

Alfred comes in. "Sir would you like some wine."

"Alfred that would be perfect especially now. Diana as I was saying, I am vengeance, I am the night, I am …."

The phone rings, Bruce sighs impatiently.

"master Bruce, Mr. Fox is on the phone saying its urgent,"

"Alfred, let Lucious know that I Trust his judgment on any decision, now Diana without a doubt I am…."

Dick comes in a huffy mood, slams his things down on the table and says a few choice words about motorcycle repair and mechanics.

"Bruce I don't know what to do , excuse me Diana, but I'm going to go nuts over this situation."

Bruce gets so irritated that he starts to raise his voice.

"ok that's it no more interruptions,

Dick call my mechanic,

Alfred no more calls, no door bells, no nothing

Cant you see that I am trying to tell Diana that I am batman?"

Dick stops and stares at Bruce in shock. Alfred lets a small grin show. Bruce realized what he just did and starts to groan, He places his head into his hands and just groans some more.

He looks up and at Diana to see her response.

Diana wide eyed and all smiles just starts laughing.

"Diana, that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, I whoa wait a minute, why are you laughing?"

She looks up and says through giggles, "you are nothing like Batman, you are in fact the opposite of him"

She laughs harder. Bruce is getting more irritated.

"Diana, I really am batman."

Diana stops laughing for a second to look at Dick, who was shaking his head yes and then to Alfred who answered with a indeed its true miss.

"oh my"

"Wait Bruce, you mean you tricked me all this time?"

"I wasn't trying to trick you but there's a reason why I didn't tell you then and why I am telling you now."

She looked at him all confused. "I am listening."

He takes a deep breath and starts.

"Diana I didn't want you to know because I tried to forget you, but I had found that you never left my thoughts. The more you were on missions for the justice league the more I asked to be paired with you and believe it or not when you asked me to look after the man you met here I got jealous. I didn't know I could be jealous of myself til then. Diana I have fallen for you even more deeply then before,"

"But why did you think I was a threat to your mission.?

"I thought that if I started dating you that you would come before the mission, and I cant let that happen, it means a lot to me that I protect Gotham."

"Bruce I wouldn't let you stop being that great protector, I would actually help you if you would let me. I …."

Bruce puts his finger to her lips and stops her. "Diana I am not a meta human im just a plain human"

Diana pulls Bruce to her and she wraps her arms around his neck. " You are not plain, your a wonder, you are a wonderful detective and you are definitely the man I love."

"and you my dear Diana are my destiny." with that he bends his head down and kisses her deeply,


End file.
